The method and device concerns generating a print image on a carrier material, wherein on the surface of the print carrier ink-attracting and ink-repelling regions are generated corresponding to the structure of the print image to be generated. The ink-repelling regions are provided with a layer from an ink-repelling medium. Ink that adheres to the ink-attracting regions and is not accepted by the ink-repelling regions is applied on the surface of the print carrier. The ink distributed on the surface is printed on the carrier material.
In the prior art, offset printing methods operating without water are known whose non-printing regions are fat-repelling and therefore accept no printing ink. In contrast, the printed regions are fat-attracting and accept the fat-containing printing ink. Ink-attracting and ink-repelling regions are distributed on the printing plate corresponding to the structure of the print image to be printed. The printing plate can be used for a plurality of transfer printing events. A new plate with ink-attracting and ink-repelling regions must be generated for each print image.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,698, a method (called the Direct Imaging Method) is known in which a printer's copy is created via selective burning-off of the silicon cover layer on a multilayer, silicon-coated film in the printing device. The silicon-free locations are the ink-attracting regions that accept printing ink during the printing event. It requires a new film for each new print image.
In the standard offset method operating with water, hydrophobic and hydrophilic regions are generated on the surface of the print carrier corresponding to the structure of the print image to be printed. Before the application of the ink, a thin moisture film that wets the hydrophilic region of the print carrier is first applied onto the print carrier using application rollers or spray devices. The ink roller subsequently transfers ink onto the surface of the print carrier that, however, exclusively wets the regions not covered with the moisture film. The ink is finally transferred onto the carrier material after the inking.
In the known offset printing method, multilayer, process-less thermoprinting plates can be used as print carriers (compare, for example, WO00/16988). On the surface of the print carrier, a hydrophobic layer is removed via partial burn-off and a hydrophilic layer is uncovered, corresponding to the structures of the print image to be printed. The hydrophilic layer can be wetted with an ink-repelling fountain solution. The hydrophobic regions are ink-accepting and can accept printing ink during the print event. A new printing plate must be used to create a new print image.
Furthermore, a method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,750 in which an ink-attracting substance is separated from a film by means of a thermotransfer method, transferred to the hydrophilic surface of the print carrier and solidified in a fixing process. In the printing process, the hydrophilic regions remaining free are wetted with ink-repelling fountain solution. The ink is subsequently applied on the surface of the print carrier, the ink, however, bonding only on the regions provided with the ink-attracting substance. The inked print image is then transferred onto the carrier material. A new film with the ink-attracting substance is necessary for the creation of a new print image.
In the standard offset method or surface printing method, the wetting of the printing plate with the ink-repelling fountain solution is achieved via a specific roughening and structuring of the plate surface. The surface increase and porosity thereby created generates microcapillaries and leads to an increase of the effective surface energy and thus to a good wetting or spreading of the fountain solution. As further measures, in offset printing wetting-aiding substances are added to the fountain solution. These decrease the surface tension of the fountain solution, which in turn leads to an improved wetting of the surface of the print carrier. The literature Teschner H.: Offsettechnik, 5th edition, Fellbach, Fachschriften-Verlag 1983, pg. 193–202 and pg. 350 is referenced in this context.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,404, a printing method is known in which a fountain solution is applied to the surface of the print format. The fountain solution is vaporized via selective application of radiant energy in image regions. The water-free regions later form the ink-bearing regions that are directed to a developing unit and are inked by means of an ink vapor. Energy-intensive partial vaporization processes are necessary to generate the structured fountain solution film.
Furthermore, the patent documents WO 97/36746 and WO 98/32608 are referenced. In the method specified in WO 97/36746, the fountain solution is generated via vaporization of a discrete water volume that condenses on the surface of the print carrier. According to WO 98/32608 and the U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,928 derived therefrom, a continuous ice film is applied and structured. In both cases, local high thermal energy must be applied for structuring. The aforementioned documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,404, WO 98/32608 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,928) and WO 97/36746 by the same applicant are herewith included by reference in the disclosure scope of the present patent application.
From DE-A-10132204 (not published) by the same applicant, a CTP method (Computer-To-Press method) is specified whereby multiple structuring processes can be implemented on the same surface of the print carrier. The surface of a print carrier is coated with an ink-repelling or ink-attracting layer. In a structuring process, ink-attracting regions and ink-repelling regions are generated corresponding to the structure of the print image to be printed. The ink-attracting regions are then inked with ink. Before a new structuring process, the surface of the print carrier is cleaned and re-coated with an ink-repelling or ink-attracting layer. A fountain solution layer or an ice layer is used as a layer. This patent document DE-A-10 132 204 is herewith included by reference in the disclosure content of the present patent application.